


Pucker Up Buttercup

by YOUKILLEDTHECAR



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: 5 times Ferris kisses Cameron 1 time Cameron kisses Ferris, Cameron gets his way in the end!!, Ferris is a bit of a dick tbh, M/M, few swears here and there, fluff (ish), kinda cute, small mention of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUKILLEDTHECAR/pseuds/YOUKILLEDTHECAR
Summary: Ferris Bueller is unpredictable. Cameron Frye is not. Or is he?





	Pucker Up Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo so i'm actually super proud of this as it took me a while and i actually finished it!! what??
> 
> hope you enjoy this and leave me some feedback if you wanna see me try another idea or ship haha

"Listen, Cameron, you're being ridiculous!"

"So?"

"Don't you know what you're doing?"

"What? What am I doing?"

"T-that's The Beatles! You can't turn off The Beatles!"

"I don't care who they are, they're crap. I won't stand for crap Ferris."

"B-b-but…"

"Face it Ferris, this song is so bad that even Beethoven hates it and he can't even hear. And he's dead."

"You'll pay for that y'know. As a Beatles fan, I won't stand for it!"

"Oh really? What are you gonna do?"

"This."

And with that I leant over the gearstick, grabbed both sides of Cameron's face with my hands and kissed him. Hard. On the lips. And I enjoyed every second of it.

He pushed me off just as I was about to make things even more interesting.

"W-w-what was that for?" He spluttered, his hands moving to tug at his hair as I sat back in my seat smugly.

"I said you'd pay for doing that. Nobody turns off The Beatles."

I let him stew for a bit, watching his internal meltdown from an external point of view (which is pretty hard in all honesty) before begrudgingly deciding to do the right thing.

"Okay, we're done. Take me home."

"W-what?" Cameron was still freaking out over that kiss, so I had to get away to let him process the information.

"As I said, we're done. So take me home."

"Alright…"

He started the car up and pulled out of the parking lot. I lent over and put the tape back on, deliberately playing The Beatles. It didn't matter though, he didn't even notice because he was too caught up in his own thoughts. Shit, I wish I hadn't done that now. I've definitely crossed a line this time.

"Hey, uh, Cam?"

It took him a few seconds to acknowledge that I'd spoken to him and for him to formulate a response - a timid nod.

"Listen, I crossed a line back there. I overstepped a boundary, I went too far. Anyway I just wanted to apologise for doing that, it was a mistake. And you know me, I'm unpredictable like that."

"Well, you sure as hell aren't wrong about being unpredictable…" He looked at me and started laughing, which set me off too. "Nah, it's okay. It was a mistake, everyone makes them. It is possible for even Ferris Bueller to make a mistake y'know."

"Yeah, a mistake…" I laughed weakly.

He pulled up outside my house and I thanked him before getting out the car. Usually I'd invite him in or tell him I'd phone later but I wasn't in the mood. I watched from the porch as he drove away and it made me feel like shit.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I slammed the door shut behind me.

I began walking up the staircase, making my way to my bedroom. I opened my door and stepped inside, closing it behind me. Time to relax and think things over a bit.

I took off my jacket and dumped it on the floor, next to my shoes which I slipped off. I wandered over to my stereo and put in a random tape, I wasn't too focused to actually care what was playing but I needed background noise. I turned the volume down a bit and pressed play, before sitting down on my chair and looking out the window.

The music started up. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

'Good times for a change, see the luck I've had could make a good man turn bad…'

"So please, please, please…let me, let me, let me…let me get what I want this time." I sang along.

I love The Smiths, you can always rely on them to be there for you when life turns to shit.

I don't know what to do. The words are echoing in my head.

'possible for even Ferris Bueller to make a mistake…'

'a mistake…'

'mistake…'

"Oh, Cameron. Why can't you understand? It wasn't a mistake…" I whispered.

***

"Ferris! I don't wanna get in!"

"Aw c'mon Cam, it's lovely in here! Don't be such a baby about it."

Cameron peered over the edge of the pool, eyeing it up nervously like it was about to swallow him whole. Well, the pool might not swallow him whole but I know someone who definitely would.

I drew back my arms and splashed him out of his doubts, causing him to yell loudly before cannonballing into the pool to get me back. He's so cute, I swear to god.

I dived underwater so he couldn't get me and saw him follow. This is it, this is my chance. He closed his eyes as the water stung quite a bit and I took the risk.

I moved towards him, wrapping one hand at the back of his neck and the other on his hip, before pulling him in. Yeah, the water's in the way and it doesn't taste that great but holy fuck, I'm kissing Cameron. Again.

Staying put for a hot minute, I enjoy myself before pushing off and rising to the top to get some air. I watched him splutter next to me, obviously he breathed in too much water. What an adorable dumbass.

"W-w-wha…?" He turned to me with big eyes.

"I'm meant to be unpredictable, aren't I?" I fired back, grinning at his blush.

"Really?"

"Duh, don't you know who I am?" I rolled my eyes at him disbelievingly.

"Ferris Bueller, an asshole."

"Now that, my dear Cameron, is the sort of shit that belongs on a business card."

He scoffed and laughed, causing me to do the same.

I just can't believe he doesn't know.

It's so obvious, isn't it?

***

Obviously I like Cameron, who wouldn't? He's funny and sarcastic and sweet and good looking and any girl would be lucky enough to have him. Except I don't want that. I'm rather protective of him because I don't want him to get his heart broken. I like him a helluva lot, I probably even love him! We've known each other since the 5th grade, it's a wonder he hasn't A) caught feelings too or B) deduced mine. Point is, he's just…Cameron. And I, once again, crossed a line.

Cameron stayed over at mine last night. We watched a couple films, listened to a couple albums and talked about pointless shit for a couple hours. My point is, he's asleep and I'm not. Another chance.

I lean over his sleeping form and place a chaste kiss on his lips, being deadly careful not to wake him up. Luckily he doesn't stir, so I push the comforter over his side a bit more and settle down to sleep.

Ferris Bueller: 3  
Cameron Frye: 0

***

"Remind me where we're going again?"

"Simone Adamley's house."

"Why?"

"The party, remember?"

"Yeah. It's the next street, right?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't she like, have a thing for you?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Do you like her back?"

"Not really."

"Oh, right."

"You ready?"

Cameron parked the car outside of Simone's house and he sat quietly for a moment.

"Yeah, let's go."

We both got out of the car and walked over to the door. I knocked, standing back and grinning at Cameron. A brunette answered it but I didn't recognise her for a second.

"Ferris, you came! Oh and Cameron too! Come on it!" She beamed, letting us in and closing the door behind us. "Do you like my new hair?"

"Simone, it looks great." He smiled back at her and she turned to me.

"It suits you." I said, which pleased her so much she ran off towards her friends. "Drinks?"

Cameron nodded, so we made our way over to the drinks table and got ourselves a cup each. I had decided to get absolutely wasted tonight, lucky Cameron was here to drive me home. Unlucky Cameron as he didn't know my plans yet.

"I'm gonna go look around for a bit, you good here?" I asked, smiling a bit pathetically at him.

"Yeah, go get 'em Ferris." He smiled back and I waved him off before weaving my way into the crowd.

Several drinks later and I was so fucked. It was hard to find my way back over to a lonely Cameron. Had he been sitting in that corner all night?

"Cam! Heyyy Cameron! Guess who's back?" I shouted over the music as I stumbled over to him.

"Woah Ferris, we should go home. You look a little out of it right now." He stood up and put his arm around my shoulders, steadying me.

"If you say so Cam."

I let him lead me to his car, laughing a goodbye to a flustered Simone as we went by. He unlocked it and we got in, leaning my head back against the headrest to watch him.

"Right, let's go home." He muttered as he put the key in the ignition.

Aha, he's unprepared. Why not.

Just as he was about to turn the key I lunged onto him and kissed him. He sat motionless as I peeled off him and got back into my seat. 

"Wow Ferris, you really are wasted."

I laughed loudly and so did he, before he turned the key to start the car. He pulled out of the drive and I put the radio on, not quite ready for the party to end just yet.

"Yes!!" I shouted at the song and turned it up, hearing Cameron chuckle next to me.

'And when we kiss goodnight, there's a million hearts…beating in my room, I wish they would go away…'

"I'll say it again, there's a million hearts that break too soon everytime you go away!" I sang along at full volume, praying that Cameron would understand what I'm trying to say.

I listened to the rest of the song in silence until Cameron pulled up outside my house. He turned the radio down and looked at me.

"Do you need any help getting inside?"

"No, I'll be alright."

"Alright. Guess I'll see you then?"

Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned over and kissed Cam again. It was soft and only lasted for a minute or so but I loved every second of it. I pulled away and winked at him.

"That's for driving me home."

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and chuckled as I got out of the car. I walked over to the porch before I turned around and waved at him. You could see his blush from here.

What a dork.

***

"Right, that's it." Cameron jumped up from his seat and stormed outside.

"Cameron? What's going on?" I asked as I followed him and paced over to the alleyway he was sulking in.

He looked up at my voice and glared. I made my way over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. What's his problem?

"Leave me alone Ferris. I've had enough of this!"

"Enough of what, Cameron?"

"You!" He shouted as he pinned me against the wall closest to us. I tried to wriggle free but his hold was iron tight, rendering my struggles useless.

"What have I done?"

"You know exactly what!"

"I actually don't, so enlighten me!"

"Why do you keep kissing me?" His voice softened and how close his face was to mine suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I'm not sure."

"Tell me."

"I just like being unpredictable Cam, what else can I say?"

"Unpredictable, huh? Do you really think you're the only unpredictable person alive?" He sneered.

"No. I only do random shit because you don't have the guts to!" I challenged back.

"I don't have the guts to do random shit? I follow you around with your crazy ideas that could get me in trouble an-and then you repay me like this?"

I huffed, rolling my eyes. Can't he see what I'm trying to do?

"Fine. You want unpredictable? I'll give you unpredictable."

In an instant he closed the gaps between our mouths and it felt like heaven. He licked my bottom lip with his tongue and I happily obliged, opening my mouth for him and letting the sparks fly. Fuck, if this is what I have to do to get Cameron to kiss back I should've done it sooner!

After what felt like a lifetime he pulled away, blushing slightly. Our eyes met and I chuckled, causing him to grin.

"You like that?" He asked.

"Obviously, who do you think I am?"

"Ferris Bueller, my asshole."

"Well Cameron, that sounds like a much better business card."


End file.
